goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Master List of Djinn
All of the games' Djinn listed in chronological order and how you'd get them when going through the game. For more detailed information on an individual Djinni's stat boosts, unleash affects or specific walk-through on how to acquire them, see the Djinni's individual page. (F) means that the Djinni in question must be fought to be gained. Before encountering these Djinn (at least the ones NOT in the Overworld), it's probably a good idea to save as Djinn like to run away, resulting in you having to exit the screen, and come back. Sometimes this involves you having to redo some puzzles. Squall is an example of this. (M) means that the Djinni in question originally appears in the first Golden Sun and will only be present at this location if it was not transferred to the The Lost Age via password or Game Link Cable. No specific name is listed for these Djinn because they can be any missed Golden Sun Djinni of that particular element. Golden Sun * Flint (World Map, south of Vale) * Forge (Goma Cave) (F) * Gust (Bilibin) * Granite (Kolima) * Breeze (Tret Tree) (F) * Fever (Imil) * Fizz (Mercury Lighthouse, already in Mia's possession) * Sleet (Mercury Lighthouse) (F) Checkpoint: Saturos on the Mercury Lighthouse Aerie: 2 2 2 2 * Zephyr (Fuchin Falls Cave) (F) * Quartz (Mogall Forest) (F) Checkpoint: Killer Ape in the Mogall Forest: 3 2 3 2 * Corona (World Map, north of Xian) (F) * Mist (Xian) * Spritz (Altin Peak) (F) Checkpoint: Hydros Statue in Altin Peak: 3 3 3 4 * Smog (Lamakan Desert) Checkpoint: Maticore in Lamakan Desert: 3 3 4 4 * Vine (World Map, west of Lamakan Desert) (F) * Scorch (Kalay Tunnel) * Sap (Vault)* * Kite (Vale Cave)* Checkpoint: Kraken on the Tolbi-bound Ship: 5 4 5 4 * Ember (Tolbi) * Hail (World Map, south of Altmiller Cave) (F) * Ground (Kalay Docks) * Squall (Altmiller Cave) (F) Checkpoint: Colosso Finals: 6 5 6 5 * Tonic (Lunpa Fortress) * Flash (Suhalla Desert) (F) Checkpoint: Storm Lizard in Suhalla Desert: 6 6 6 6 * Dew (Suhalla Gate) (F) * Bane (Crossbone Isle, requires Lift)** * Torch (Lalivero) * Luff (Babi Lighthouse) (F) Checkpoint: Saturos and Menardi, and the Fusion Dragon on the Venus Lighthouse Aerie: 7 7 7 7 Notes: *After you've reached Kalay, the bridge between it and Vault is fixed, allowing you to head back up north to do optional dungeons. **Assuming you get Carry in the first part of the Venus Lighthouse, then turn around and finish up Crossbone Isle before going to Babi Lighthouse. Golden Sun: The Lost Age * Echo (World Map, south of Daila) * Fog (Kandorean Temple) (F) * Breath (Shrine of the Sea God) (F) * Cannon (Dehkan Plateau) (F) * Iron (World Map, west of Madra) (F) * Sour (World Map, northeast of Mikasalla and south of Osenia Cavern)* (F) * Blitz (Yampi Desert) (F) Checkpoint: King Scorpion in Yampi Desert, Briggs in Alhafra: 2 1 2 2 * Spark (Mikasalla, requires Scoop) Checkpoint:Air's Rock: 2 2 2 2 * Ether (Garoh) * Kindle (Gondowan Cliffs) (F) * Chill (World Map, southwest of Naribwe) (F) * Spring (Kibombo, already in Piers' possession) * Shade (Kibombo, already in Piers' possession) * Steel (Gabomba Statue) (F) * Waft (Kibombo Mountains, requires Frost) (F) * Char (Madra, requires Healing Fungus) Checkpoint: Aqua Hydra in the Lemurian Ship: 3 4 4 5 * Mud (Gabomba Catacombs) (F) * Flower (Taopo Swamp)** (F) * Meld (Islet Cave)** * Steam (Aqua Rock)** (F) * Wheeze (World Map, southwest of Tundaria Tower)** (F) * Reflux (Tundaria Tower)** (F) * Coal (Izumo, requires Dancing Idol)** * Haze (Apojii Islands, requires Sand)** Checkpoint: Poseidon in the Sea of Time: 6 6 6 6 * Rime (Ancient Lemuria)Ancient Lemuria) Checkpoint: Heading into the Western Sea: 6 6 6 7 * Core (World Map, west of Contigo) (F) * Salt (Contigo) * Petra (World Map, northeast of Shaman Village) (F) * Tinder (Hesperia Settlement) * Gel (Kalt Island) Checkpoint: Shaman Trial Road: 8 8 6 8 * Aroma (Shaman Village, after Trial Road) * Whorl (Jupiter Lighthouse) (F) Checkpoint: Karst and Agatio on the Jupiter Lighthouse Aerie: 8 8 8 8 * Flint, Forge, Gust, Granite, Fever, Fizz, Breeze, Sleet, Zephyr, Quartz, Corona, Mist, Spritz, Smog, Vine, Scorch, Sap, Kite, Ember, Hail, Ground, Squall, Tonic, Flash, Dew, Bane, Torch, Luff (Contigo, only if transferred from Golden Sun via password or Game Link Cable) Checkpoint: Reunion: 15 15 15 15 * Shine (Contigo, requires Force) * Geode (Atteka Inlet, requires Lift) * Jupiter Djinni (SW Atteka Islet) (M) * Eddy (Shaman Village Cave, requires Lift) (F) * Gasp (Trial Road, requires Hover and Lift) (F) * Mars Djinni (Magma Rock) (M) * Fury (Magma Rock) (F) * Lull (Loho, requires Magma Ball) Checkpoint: Ready to head to Prox: 16 17 17 16 * Mold (Prox) * Balm (Mars Lighthouse) (F) Checkpoint: Flame Dragons in Mars Lighthouse: 17 17 17 17 * Fugue (Mars Lighthouse) (F) * Gale (Treasure Isle, requires Lift) (F) * Venus Djinni (Treasure Isle) (M) * Crystal (Yampi Desert Cave, requires Teleport) (F) * Serac (Islet Cave, requires Teleport) (F) Checkpoint: Dullahan in Anemos Sanctum, Doom Dragon on Mars Lighthouse Aerie: 18 18 18 18 Notes: *This assumes the player would collect Sour before going through the rest of Yampi Desert. **Because this portion of the game is non-linear and can be done in basically any order, the order in which you get these Djinn can vary. How you get them is entirely up to you. Category:Djinn Category:Gameplay